


19: Things you said When we were the Happiest We've Ever Been

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

Okay. I am willing to admit that maybe I’m more than just a shag when you come off missions. And even if I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop, I’m determined to enjoy this as long as you will let me.

We still don’t say anything or try to discuss what this is, but my chest feels warm when I come up for air at work and there’s a fresh mug of tea waiting for me, or I turn around in my flat and find you napping on my couch. I’m starting to come accustomed to your presence in my spaces like a comforting white noise. 

And then you asked me to come skiing with you this week. We got into the lodge late last night and fell into bed and this morning you’re busy setting up the kitchen with the provisions you brought and the coffee maker is already going. 

I tuck myself into the breakfast bar and watch your bare back as you reach for mugs and sugar and tea bags. 

My tea is in front of me before I can even say anything and you grin at me from across the bar. 

“Now remember, you want to make sure your skis are a hip’s width apart and that your toe bindings are aligned in front of you.” You say in lieu of ‘good morning’. You’re giving me the ‘proper way to ski’ lecture for the fourth time, but I don’t say a thing because I like the way your face lights up and your eyes get bright as you motion with your whole body how I’m supposed to stand as natural as possible. 

“And make sure you keep your head up. You keep looking down at your feet, you’ll lose balance and go toppling over.” You sip your coffee through a smile and my chest is getting that feeling again and it’s spreading like an avalanche in my veins. 

“Anything else?” I quip, trying to quell the realization I’m having over the huge breakfast you’ve put in front of me. 

“Yeah,” you make your way around to me and press a kiss into my neck. You smell of aftershave and coffee and sausage. “Don’t get distracted looking at my arse out there on the slopes.”

It’s too late. I’m done for. It hits me like a freight train as I bite down into my toast and make sure you see me roll my eyes at you. I’m ridiculously happy here in this moment with you and I know I am so very done for. 

 

**James**

 

We said we weren’t going to make a big deal of it, I know. But you also know that I never listen and so here we are sitting outside a museum where a curator may owe me a favor. 

“James, what are we doing here? They’ve been closed for three hours already.” You glance at me from where you were staring up at the ornate pillars. 

“Trust me?” I ask, taking your hand in mine. Your fingers trace over my wedding band there. 

“Never.” Your grin is impish and teasing. I want to snog it off your face but I quite like it there.

“That’s my love, come on then.” I get out first and walk around to get the door for you. This is something that you’ve just gotten used to though you still roll your eyes when I insist on it. We walk in, my arm around your middle and the curator meets us at the door. 

“Welcome, Mr. Bond, please take your time and know that if you need anything, I will be around to help.” he greets us and opens the door with a small flourish. I’ve explained to him why I wanted to do this and he was more than willing to be accommodating, though he wouldn’t let me set up the champaign in any of the galleries so I didn’t press the issue, there’s plenty of time for that later. 

“James…” You have that voice that means I better start explaining things. 

“Happy anniversary, darling.” I pull you close and guide you into the first gallery. Everything is lit up and the whole building is quiet except for a few guards down the hall and the curator making his way back to his office. 

“I thought we-” 

I cut you off before you can get started. “I know, I know, but I couldn’t help myself. It was too easy! Paper is the traditional gift for the first year, right?” I grin and gesture to the exhibit around us. 

“James… These are canvas.” You deadpan but you’re fighting down that grin again. 

I spot the leaflets on a nearby table and reach for my pen in my breast pocket. I scribble a quick ‘Happy Anniversary’ across the front and hand it to you. “There. That’s paper, isn’t it?” I smirk. 

We dissolve into laughter and I can’t remember ever being this happy as I wrap my arms around your middle and pull you in for a kiss.

“Happy anniversary, James.” 

We spend most of the evening going through the gallery and sometimes you get lost in the paintings for several minutes before remembering I’m there and you smile and it fills me with peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
